


Mikleo wants a what for Christmas?

by Tales_Of_Chrom



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Christmas, Dezel just wants to go home, Humor, M/M, Rose tried to help but not enough, Sorey becomes best friends with pots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_Of_Chrom/pseuds/Tales_Of_Chrom
Summary: For the Advent Calendar organized by Flare!All he wanted to do was surprise Mikleo for Christmas for once.





	Mikleo wants a what for Christmas?

**Author's Note:**

> merry crymass

“I don’t know, Rose… This is kinda small-” Sorey scratched the back of his neck as we watched Rose rummage around in the cabinet. 

“Oh don’t worry about it! We’ll make it work.” Was the muffled reply, punctuated with the sound of pots being stacked and shoved to the side to make room for more important things--like Sorey. 

It began with an innocent conversation. Sorey just wanted to talk to Rose about gifts and the like because Rose was pretty good at knowing what everyone else had an eye on, but when he mentioned that he was just going to ask Mikleo what he wanted Rose nearly spat out her soda before objecting to the idea vehemently. ‘You finally asked him out last month and you’re not going to try and do something special for Christmas?! Some boyfriend you are!’ She had huffed. Sorey could do nothing but smile sheepishly and shrug his shoulders. It was just the way they had always done it. Sorey would tell Mikleo all the books he didn’t have yet and Mikleo would do likewise or they’d just go out shopping together and buy the gifts right then and there; a simple, painless process. 

Getting stuffed into the cabinet in Mikleo and Rose’s apartment to listen in on the roommates’ conversation, not quite so painless.

Rose stood up and dusted her hands off, hands on her hips as she eyeballed the empty space. With a nod and a cheerful smile, she motioned to Sorey to get in. To say he was reluctant was an understatement, but it was for Mikleo so it was going to be worth it. 

Sorey took a deep breath and got down on his knees before awkwardly wiggling into the vacant space. It was a tight squeeze and Rose had to basically pack his legs in for him but it was as she said, they made it work. 

“Cozy?”

“Not at all.”

“Perfect!” And then the door to the cabinet shut, leaving Sorey alone to get nice and friendly with the pots, pans and the teapot he had gotten for Mikleo last Christmas. 

He smiled fondly at the memory, recalling how they had stopped to admire it in the store window. The body was just solid white but painted on it were two Chinese dragons, one blue and one green. They were intertwined with each of their heads meeting on both sides of the spout. Their mouths were open and the spout was a translucent reddish-orange obvious meant to emulate fire. Mikleo had stared at it for more than a minute before quietly stating that he was trying to wean himself off of soda. And so they had left the mall with the teapot and 3 different kinds of tea leaves. As they had been walking to the car he had joking picked Mikleo--who was holding the bag with the tea stuff--up. Mikleo had sputtered out ‘Put me down, Sorey! I’m holding the teapot, it’s work of art-’ to which Sorey cheekily replied ‘Hey, I’m holding a work of art too!’. Mikleo had blushed so hard-

Sorey’s stroll down memory lane was cut short when he heard Mikleo’s voice. It was muffled but at least it was something. 

“What’s with this crazy weather? It was…. Yesterday! Now it’s freezing today. I think…. Should choose if it wants to be… or hot-” A sneeze.

“Woooooow, so grumpy. Maybe you’d be warmer if you had brought your jacket~” Rose teased, her voice significantly louder.

Mikleo’s voice took a defensive edge to it, “Listen, the news yesterday said… that’s not jacket weather!”

“Weather shmether. Tell me about your Christmas plans. Are you ditching us for Sorey?”

“What? No! We’re both coming to the Christmas…just like always.”

“Oh~ I guess I’ll hang up some mistletoe then~” Sorey could practically see the smirk on Rose’s face from inside his brilliant hiding spot. 

“No- I-” A sigh of resignation. “Fine, do whatev... want. I don’t care. Just don’t let Zaveid….one under it.”

“Pssssh. Like he’ll even notice. His eyes are always glued to Lailah. But enough about that guy. Anything you’ve got your eye on? I’m scoping out gift ideas.”

A sigh. “Well, I am missing a few volumes…. And I saw a reindeer……. Really wanted it, but it was kind of expensive.”

Bingo. Wait- what?

“Oh yeah, I can see why. Sounds like a bit too much for me. I’ll just get those dusty old books for you. Why don’t you like E-books again?”

“They’re not the same as real books. Not at all. You wouldn’t understand.”

Wait- was Mikleo getting louder?

“Of course not. They’re just wastes of spac- wait where are you going?”

“To the kitchen to get some tea?”

Nuclear sirens went off in Sorey’s head at the word “tea”. Oh shit. Sorey could feel sweat start to form on his brow. He just prayed that the teapot next to his head wasn’t the only pot Mikleo had…

The hinges on the cupboard creaked ominously as the door near his head moved-

“Hey wait a sec, I want you to try something for me first.” Rose to the rescue, as always. 

“Huh? Can’t it wait-” The door opened a little more-

“Nope. Come on, let’s go go go. Time’s a-wastin'!” Rose herded Mikleo out of the kitchen--evident by how the door closed and their footsteps faded. 

There were half-hearted complaints and such being exchanged, but Sorey wasn’t focused on that. How was he going to get out by himself? Rose had to really force him in, this was a horrible idea-

Someone was back in the kitchen. He could hear feet. Oh god-

And then the door to the cabinet opened and Sorey braced himself only to come face to face with Rose. He didn’t ask how he just wordlessly let her free him from the cabinet and they nodded to each other on the way out in silent understanding.

Upon returning home, Sorey texted his saviour thanks before hunkering down on his couch and thinking about more important things. Like how he was going to get his hands on a reindeer. 

Why would Mikleo even want a reindeer? It wasn’t like those were legal pets, and the apartment he and Rose were already leery about cats and dogs so there was no way he could keep it, but then again-

Sorey groaned and ruffled his hair in frustration. He was overthinking it, surely he was. All he needed to do was get his hands on that reindeer, just for a night. Mikleo’s smile would be worth it, there was no doubt about that.

So he pulled out his phone and dialed, nibbling on his nails as it rang once, then twice and-

“Hello? What do you want?” The gruff voice on the other end asked. 

“Sorry to bother you Dezel, I just need a favour….”

-

Rose’s annual Christmas party wasn’t anything fancy. They just cooked--Mikleo cooked--and ate, chatting in god-awful Christmas sweaters while Christmas music played in the background on Zavied’s Bluetooth speaker. To Rose’s credit, she did spruce up the place with decorations. There was a modestly sized, synthetic Christmas tree with garland and ornaments and there was mistletoe as promised, though Mikleo had stayed far away from it, much to Sorey’s--and Lailah’s--disappointment.

When it came time for the gifts to be given, the gifts ranged from thoughtful to ridiculous. All of Alisha’s gifts were thoughtful. Rose had a mix of joke gifts and thoughtful gifts. Zavied was handing out cash like some kind of sugar daddy. Lailah hand-knitted scarves for everyone. Edna gifted everyone with ‘her presence’ and Eizen had two gifts for everyone as a result. It was great and there were balls of wrapping paper everywhere that were probably going to be thrown like snowballs if last year’s giftwrapball fight was anything to go by. 

Sorey had to keep his nerves in check the whole time. Mikleo looked pretty happy with the gifts he had already received, but surely his was going to trump all of those…

“So, Sorey, what did you get your boooooyfriend?~” Rose grinned from ear to ear as Mikleo flushed red.

“I’m curious as well.” Alisha nodded, a thoughtful hand on her chin as Lailah clapped her hands together excitedly in the background. Zavied just laughed that roaring laugh of his as Mikleo shoved him over into the gift wrap ball pile.

“Well- uh. I left it outside, let me go get it.” Sorey then left the room for a few, brief minutes, leaving the others to speculate in his absence.

“Outside huh? Must be something big.” Zavied pursed his lips, squinting up at the ceiling as he allowed his imagination to run wild. 

“Or maybe it’s just supposed to be cold?” Alisha said helpfully.

“Then why couldn’t he have just put it in the freezer?” Eizen replied, “If it’s wrapped no one’s gonna see it.”

“Maybe it’s too big for the freezer?” Alisha’s arms were beginning to ache from how hard she was reaching. 

“What could be too big for the freezer that needs to be cold?” Inquired Eizen, ever the voice of reason. 

“Erm-”

Alisha was saved from having to reach for yet another answer when Sorey cautiously poked his head back into the room. “Uh, maybe it’s just best for you to come outside, Mikleo.”

Said man humored him, getting up and exiting with Sorey. Everyone else begrudgingly stayed behind, since Mikleo would surely show them after he saw it first. Except they couldn’t bring themselves to wait when they heard Mikleo screech like an unholy creature of the night. 

Everyone jumped up--sans Edna--and rushed out the door to see what had caused Mikleo to make such a sound.

The answer was a reindeer. A living, breathing reindeer--antlers and all--standing on the grass square just in front of the apartment. Dezel was holding onto the reins of the reindeer, keeping the poor thing calm in the face of a very confused, kind of frightened Mikleo. Sorey also looked confused. Wasn’t this what Mikleo wanted? Why was he so spooked?

“Wha- what… why…” Mikleo finally managed to get out. Sorey glanced at Rose helplessly only to see her doubled over in silent laughter. 

“I just… thought I had heard that you wanted a reindeer for Christmas.” Sorey looked down quickly and shoved his hands in his pockets, “I’m really sorry Mikleo. I didn’t mean to scare you or anything, I just-” A hand on his shoulder stopped him mid-apology. Sorey looked back up and meekly met Mikleo’s eyes only to see that he was smiling.

“I’m sorry for overreacting. I just… wasn’t expecting something like this, but it’s nice to know you’d do something like this for me.” Mikleo’s smile was earnest and his little chuckle easily wiped away all the negative energy that had polluted the air around them just moments before. Sorey was blushing just as hard as Mikleo at this point and they were just standing there smiling at each other. It was a cute moment but-

“Oh just kiss him already!” Rose shouted. 

The reindeer farted in agreement and Dezel groaned and mumbled something about hurrying up because the rental period was drawing to a close. 

Mikleo was just desperate to get Rose to shut up and gave Sorey what was supposed to be a quick kiss but Sorey made it longer than it needed to be by grabbing Mikleo around the waist and refusing to let him go until he got a quote on quote “better kiss”. 

Sorey’s lips were a bit cold, but Mikleo didn’t seem to mind that as much as he minded Zavied’s wolf whistling. He stopped kissing Sorey and instead chose to lean his head on the brunet’s shoulder, hiding his face in his neck. 

“Heh…” Mikleo chuckled softly, “I guess that explains Rose herding me away from the cabinets hm?” The red on Sorey’s cheeks spread to the tips of his ears. The jig was up, not that he minded. 

“Guilty as charged.” Sorey hardly sounded guilty as he grinned, hugging Mikleo just a bit tighter.

Edna called for them to come back into the apartment. They were letting the cold air in apparently. 

Mikleo just rolled his eyes and Sorey thought that was more due to the window being open than someone forgetting to close the door on their way out. 

Dezel just thought about how much Sorey owed him for unknowingly wingmanning him and also getting him permission to rent the reindeer, which was a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo my theme was reindeer and I had no idea what to do until I remembered that one thing where the guy rented his boss an alpaca for her birthday but he didn't hear the "sweater" part XD


End file.
